


Alternate Scene: Cauld

by Python07



Series: Still Kingsman [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Still Game (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, spoilers for ep 1.3: Cauld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate scene for ep 1.3: Cauld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Scene: Cauld

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue marked w/* borrowed from the ep

Jack poured the hot chocolate into two mugs and added marshmallows to one. He carried the cups into the main room of Victor’s flat. “Here we are.”

Victor was just coming out of the lavvy. He took the cup without marshmallows and eased down into his chair. He wrapped his cold fingers around the hot mug and sipped it. He smiled. “You added something a little extra.”

Jack grinned as he sat on the couch. “The good stuff too, a little bit from that bottle Alec sent me.”

Victor inhaled the luxurious scent of chocolate with that little something extra. “Nice. Best of gear. We taught that boy right, Jack.” 

“Aye,” Jack sighed happily as sipped his own. He licked melted marshmallow from his mustache and rested his mug against his knee. He tilted his head to the side as he studied Victor. “Hey. What was that moralistic pish all about?”

Victor put his head back and closed his eyes to savor the taste. “How do ye mean?”

“At Winston’s when he was showing us the set up on his leccy meter.” Jack smirked. He took on an exaggerated sanctimonious tone to mock Victor’s earlier words to Winston. “It’s all well and good, Winston, but you know what it makes you? A thief. A rat thief.*”

Victor laughed. He raised his head and pointed at Jack. “And I’m not surprised that you stood up for that fly bastard.” He took on a gruff voice in imitation of Jack. “Now, Victor that’s not entirely fair.*”

“And then you laid it on even thicker.” Jack rolled his eyes and pointed back at Victor. He took on the tone again. “That’s how come electricity’s so expensive, you see. With the likes of him stealing it, you know what I mean?*”

“Ye cannae tell me that you approve of stealing, Jack.”

“Not generally, no. But what were we talkin’ about earlier?” Jack nodded towards Victor, still wearing his hat, a heavy sweater, and fingerless gloves. Jack still had his hat and scarf. “It’s impossible for normal pensioners to afford heat along with medicine and food. We found ol’ Wullie frozen to death and he’s not the only one. He didnae deserve that.”

“Aye, he did not,” Victor agreed. 

Jack smiled wryly. “The Hypothermia sweepstakes Tam’s runnin’ out of the Clansman is despicable, but I understand why just about everyone is participating. It’s gotten to the point where pensioners are playing Russian roulette with the Grim Reaper cause of this cauld. After all the shit we’ve been through, that’s not the way we should be goin’ out.”

Victor took another sip of his hot chocolate. “It’s a bad thing, Jack. We cannae maintain our cover if we keep our places properly heated. We cannae have Isa or Winston wondering where we’re suddenly getting our cash from.”

Jack sat forward, put his mug on the coffee table, and tapped Victor’s knee. “Given that, is stealing leccy all that bad? It’s a matter of survival, boy.”

“There’s another reason why I gave it to Winston.” One end of Victor’s mouth quirked up. “Have you forgotten?”

Jack brow furrowed in thought. He absently pulled his pipe and tobacco from his pocket. “Forgotten what?”

Victor set his mug to the side. He planted his hands on the chair’s arms and levered himself to his feet. He waved. “Follow me.”

Jack quickly lit his pipe and got to his feet. He followed Victor to a cabinet in the spare room. “What?”

Victor opened the cabinet containing his electricity meter. There was a small device hooked up to it. He gestured to it. “I’m testin’ one of Merlin’s new toys, remember?”

“Oh, aye.” Jack frowned. “He didnae want me to do it.”

Victor chuckled. “You’ve always had a bit of a heavy hand, Jack.”

“What do ye mean?”

Victor patted Jack’s shoulder. “You’re much better at blowing stuff up. This is more subtle work.”

Jack puffed moodily on his pipe. “I can do subtle.”

Victor ducked his head to look Jack square in the face. He grinned. “No, ye cannae.”

Jack glared at Victor but didn’t shake his hand off. “What is it supposed to do anyway?”

“It’s a surveillance device. It listens, checks for wifi and cellular signals, and monitors energy use. It’ll be able to tell Merlin when a building is active, find hidden computer servers and labs and such. Merlin’s been monitoring our building now for the past two weeks.” Victor shut the cabinet. “So, I cannae just unplug it.”

“Aye, I get that.” Jack inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out. “But we cannae be the only ones here who refuse free leccy.”

“I’ll talk to Merlin tomorrow about unhooking it. He’ll also be interested in how easy it is to put in and take out.” Victor lead the way back into the main room. “Did he tell ye? He’s also looking into getting a modernization grant for Craiglang.”

Jack sat back down on the couch. “Aye. For wind or solar power.” He puffed some more on his pipe. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Victor finished the last swallow of his now luke-warm chocolate. “Me too, but I donnae want to puncture his hopes.”

“Me neither,” Jack agreed. He suddenly snickered.

“What?”

Jack grinned. “I was just thinking. After the showin’ up ye gave Winston, we’ll have to put on a bit of a show for him to believe that you’ve changed your mind.”

Victor rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “It’ll be award-worthy acting, Jack boy.”

“It’s gonna be fun.”


End file.
